The Emory CCPDER can take advantage of its experience with the Emory Alzheimer's Disease Center (ADC). The ADC has been soliciting, reviewing and funding 2-3 pilots per year, and Drs. Greenamyre and Levey (principal investigator of the ADC) have been instrumental in this process. In the fall of each year, invitations to submit proposals will be sent electronically to the faculty, and notices will be distributed in flyers and several widely read University publications. Memos also will be sent to all faculty on the CND mailing and seminar notice lists. Junior investigators and established investigators working in other research areas will be encouraged to apply. The investigators believe pilot projects should be intended to allow investigators the opportunity to develop preliminary data sufficient to provide the basis for subsequent independent research support through conventional granting mechanisms. The application will be limited to no more that 5 pages, using a truncated NIH style format. Dr. Tim Greenamyre has chaired the pilot project review process for the ADC. He is an experienced grant reviewer. He chairs the Grants and Fellowship Review Committee for the Huntington's Disease Society of America, serves on the Scientific advisory Board of the Michael J. Fox and the Parkinson Study Group, was a member of an NIH review panel (NSD-B), and on the Dystonia Medical Research Foundation Review Committee. The investigators propose that 4-5 independent scientists at the two other CCPDERs review the applications. As necessary, outside ad hoc reviews will be solicited to ensure appropriate expertise. The reviews will be asked to provide an overall rating (using an NIH rating system) and judge the scientific merit of the proposals, and their originally, soundness of design, and prospects for subsequent funding. Other factors begin equal, priority will be given to junior investigators or those who are new to the field. Reviews will be collected, averaged, and priority scores assigned. Proposals with the best scores will be funded. To assess progress, brief written reports (2-3 pages) will be required at 6 months and at completion of the pilot project. Reports will be reviewed by the CCPDER Executive Committee, and if deemed necessary, by the original Review Committee.